1. Field of Invention
The invention relates a retaining apparatus and, in particular, to a retaining apparatus that can be readily mounted or separated without using additional tools.
2. Related Art
In a computer, the central processing unit (CPU) usually generates the most heat. If the heat is not immediately removed, the CPU may be easily burned. Therefore, the CPU surface is usually mounted a heat sink for rapidly removing the heat it generates.
However, if the heat sink is not tightly mounted on the CPU, the heat ventilation may not be effective enough. Therefore, the heat sink is conventionally combined with the CPU via some retaining apparatus.
The retaining apparatus in the prior art has an elastic retaining arm and a retaining frame. Through the elastic force between the retaining arm and the retaining frame, the heat sink is tightly pressed against the CPU.
However, in the conventional retaining apparatus structure, additional retaining tools (such as the Phillips screw driver) and an appropriate force are required to combine or separate the retaining arm and the retaining frame. In order to avoid the use of additional tools, a retaining apparatus is also designed in the prior art. Such retaining apparatuses have to be installed with an extra retaining structure with a specific structure. The combing and separating actions are completed through a series of complicated procedures. Therefore, not only do they have a higher manufacturing cost, it is also impossible to complete the combining or separating action in a simple way.
In view of the foregoing, the invention proposes a retaining apparatus that can be easily mounted or separated without using additional tools, shortening the manipulating time.
The invention also proposes a retaining apparatus that can be readily mounted or separated through a simple action, shortening the manipulating time.
To achieve the above objectives, the invention provides a retaining apparatus comprised of a retaining arm and a retainer clip. The retaining arm is formed by combining two joint arms. After combining the two joint arms, those joint arms still have a specific action space. The retainer clip is combined with the retaining arm.
The disclosed retaining apparatus further contains a base, which connects to the retainer clip. An action mechanism exists between the retainer clip and the base.
Moreover, the disclosed retaining apparatus includes a retaining frame that matches with the retaining arm. The retainer clip combines or separates the retaining arm and the retaining frame through the above-mentioned action mechanism.
When a heat sink and a heat-generating component are held between the retaining frame and the base, the action mechanism presses the heat sink tightly against the heat-generating component. Furthermore, the heat sink can be installed with a fan to accelerate heat dissipation. The base can have a combining part for the connection of the fan.
The disclosed retaining apparatus can simultaneously have multiple retaining arms.
According to the disclosed retaining apparatus, the retaining arm is formed by combining two joint arms. After combining the two joint arms, those joint arms still have a few action space. Therefore, the retaining size of the retaining arm can be readily adjusted. It is thus easy to install the retaining arm on the retaining frame or a substrate by imposing only a small force.
Furthermore, one can rotate the retainer clip to readily combine or separate the retaining arm with the retaining frame or substrate. Therefore, the disclosed retaining apparatus does not require additional tools or special techniques in order to be mounted or separated.